Dances and Drama at Hogwarts
by harhp11223
Summary: It's hard to be the chosen one...when you can't seem to choose the right girl. First fanfic in a while...please read and review.
1. A Christmas Ball

**Christmas Ball**

**Author's note: okay well this is my first fanfic in a while. So sorry if it's really bad! So just review it please(: and if you don't like it please tell me so I can fix it. Okay thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the setting. That all belongs to J. K. Rowling**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast on the twenty-first of November. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts, and tensions were rising with Lord Voldemort at large in the world.

"Bloody hell! Three more deaths this week and---look at this, Zonko's is having a sale!" Ron was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Ronald, must you be so incredibly insensitive?" Hermione had entered the conversation. Ron was just about to make a rude comment when Harry stepped in.

"Okay, okay, we get it. You guys have issues. Now will you both please just shut the hell up? McGonagall is about to make an announcement, and she looks mad," he said.

Professor McGonagall stepped up in front of the school. "If I may have your attention please! Thank you. Professor Dumbledore is traveling currently, but has asked me to inform you that in light of the current circumstances, Hogwarts will be holding a Christmas ball, in order to lighten spirits. All fifth, sixth, and seventh years will be required to attend, with a date. The ball will be one month from tomorrow. Now, off to class, all of you."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up from the table. Neville Longbottom soon joined them. Ron and Harry tried to think of ideas to get out of the dance, while Hermione tried to explain a transfiguration spell to Neville.

"Hello, Harry," from behind them came the unmistakable voice of Luna Lovegood, who was walking with Ginny Weasley.

"Oh, um, Hi, Luna," Harry stuttered, just now realizing how pretty Luna really was. Why had he never noticed the way her eyes sparkled like that? And her eccentric style wasn't weird; it was unique, interesting.

"Hi Luna!" Neville greeted her eagerly. Luna returned his greeting with a cool nod. "Want me to walk you to your next class, Luna? Those books look pretty heavy," Neville offered.

"No, that's okay. I think I'll be all right. Good-bye, Harry." Luna replied, smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back, feeling his face get hot. Hermione rolled her eyes at him, muttering something about how stupid boys are to Ginny. Ginny just looked at Harry with a thoughtful, slightly sad look in her eyes.

"Well Harry, looks like Loony Lovegood's got a bit of a thing for you," Ron said, while Neville looked angrily at Harry.

"Don't call her that Ron. Not ever." Harry said, turning to walk away. Ron raised his eyebrows, and followed after Harry. Neville stared after Luna, very mad that she "had a thing" for Harry, and not him.

"Harry, what was that with Luna?" Hermione asked Harry when they got into potions.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Hermione." Harry said, a little defensively.

"I mean her walking up and talking to you and you turning bright red and stuttering, then getting mad when Ron called her Loony Lovegood. Care to explain?" Hermione retaliated.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Just give it a rest, would you? You're giving me a headache." Ron said, while Harry looked down at his potions book.

**Author's note: Okayyy so chapter one is up! Please review because that would just make me sooo happy(:**


	2. Who to ask?

**Confused Feelings**

**Author's note: Okay so second chapter. I'm still not sure if this is any good. Please keep reviewing! And by reviewing I do mean bad ones too, if you want. Enjoy!**

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione." Ginny said, taking a seat across from Harry at the table and picking up a piece of toast. It was about a week after McGonagall had made the announcement about the Christmas Ball.

"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said, "So, who are you going with to the Christmas Ball?"

"Well, actually, Seamus Finnigan asked me this morning. And he's told me Dean Thomas is fixing to ask you." Ginny answered, blushing slightly.

"Never liked Seamus much, or Dean." Ron muttered, and Harry was surprised to find himself completely agreeing with him. He suddenly felt a deep hatred toward both Seamus and Dean. It must just be protectiveness toward Ginny and Hermione, who were both like sisters to him. Yes, that must be it. Protectiveness. That's it.

"So Hermione, are you going to say yes?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. There is kind of someone else I was hoping would ask me…" Hermione replied, looking shyly at Harry, who was glaring down the table at Dean and Seamus.

Ginny snuck a quick glance at Harry too, before turning to Ron. "Well I suppose you'll be going with Lavender? Can't imagine how she'd react if she had to be away from her "_Won Won_" for too long."

"Well, yeah, I guess I will be going with her." Ron said, not sounding too excited, while looking at Hermione, who was still looking at Harry, who was looking from the Ravenclaw table (particularly Luna) to Hermione and Ginny, who was looking from Seamus to Harry with a conflicted look on her face.

"Hi Harry. How are you doing?" came a familiar voice from behind them. Cho Chang was walking past.

Harry turned around, and felt his stomach drop and his face get hot. "Cho, um, hi. I'm good. How are you?" Cho Chang was one of the prettiest girls he had ever met. She smiled at him, and he knew his face was bright red.

"I'm, um, well I'm fine. Well I suppose I'll see you later. Bye, Harry." Cho turned and joined her friends, who looked back at Harry, giggled, and whispered to each other.

"Well it's time to go to Charms. Come on Harry, we don't want to be late." Hermione said. She grabbed Harry's arm and practically dragged him to professor Flitwick's classroom.

"Oi, mate that was rough. She just screamed, and screamed. And cried, there was a lot of crying." Ron was telling Harry about his breakup with Lavender.

"Well guess you better find someone else to go to the Ball with, mate. Its two and a half weeks away. But we don't have time to worry about that now. We've got a quidditch match to win. Let's go." Harry said.

Harry soared high above the game, looking for the snitch. He was circling around, and he thought he had spotted it, but then he realized that the bit of gold he had seen was just the sun glinting off of Ginny's hair as she soared through the air, trying to get the quaffle. Who was he kidding? His anger at Seamus went way deeper than just the over protectiveness of someone he felt was like a little sister to him. He was thinking about what to do when Malfoy nearly slammed into him screaming "Think fast, Potter!"

"You bloody git! Malfoy!" Harry bellowed as Malfoy flew away, laughing like an idiot. Suddenly, Harry saw the snitch, and Malfoy was too busy laughing to notice. He turned and sped directly toward the ground, hand already stretched out toward the tiny gold ball.

"GO HARRY!!!!!!!!!" Harry heard a scream from above him. He looked up to see Ginny cheering him on from up by the goal posts. He smiled, then looked directly to her right, and saw Hermione in the stands, screaming his name. Harry thought she looked very pretty, her eyes were shining, and her cheeks were pink from the cold. Then he saw Luna and Cho sitting next to her. All three were cheering him on and waving. Harry waved his outstretched hand at them, and it was only by luck that he fell forward, and grabbed the snitch.


	3. I'm going to ask

**Asking**

**Author's note: Well here's chapter three. Once again I just hope you like it! And I was thinking that maybe the story hadn't really been clear enough. So basically what's been happening here is that Harry needs to ask someone to the Christmas Ball, and he's been having mixed feelings involving Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Cho. Enjoy!**

The Ball was a week away, and Harry had made his decision. He was going to ask Hermione. He had known her the longest, and the way things had been going lately, it seemed like she was feeling the same way about him that he had about her. Sure, it seemed that way with Luna, Cho, and sometimes Ginny too, but he knew Hermione better, and could better tell how she felt.

"Hermione, I need to ask you something," Harry said, feeling bold as he walked into the common room.

"Oh, um, sure Harry. Ask away." Hermione said, blushing a little bit.

"Actually, maybe somewhere private would be better." Harry said, as he grabbed her hand and led her into an empty classroom. "Hermione, will you go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

"Oh, Harry, of course I will!" Hermione hugged him, but they both pulled back slightly at the same time. "Harry, is it just me or does this not feel right?" she asked.

"I, I don't know what it is, but I think you're right. I was so sure about asking you, but now it feels like I made a mistake with how I felt." Harry said, feeling embarrassed. Hermione looked away, blushing.

"Well, it seems like both of us have had short term feelings for each other Harry. I must have read my feelings wrong. Now I realize you're more like a brother to me than anything else." Hermione said.

"Well, yeah." Harry said. "How about we agree not to tell Ron about this, all right? For some reason, I just can't see him being okay with this." Hermione nodded, and they walked out of the classroom, laughing slightly at themselves.

Well clearly Harry wouldn't be going to the ball with Hermione. And he had heard from Seamus that Dean had changed his mind about asking her to the ball. Maybe she could go with Ron. But of course he had himself to worry about…

"Cho! Hey, um I was wondering if I could ask you something." Harry said, seeing Cho a little ahead of him in the corridor.

"Sure Harry, what did you want to ask?" Cho said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, do you want to go to the Christmas Ball with me?" Harry said, suddenly nervous.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, but Dean Thomas has asked me, and, well, I've said yes." Cho said, and she truly did look sorry.

"Fine. Great. That's okay, don't worry about it Cho. So I guess I'll see you around." Harry said, turning away.

"Harry? I really am sorry." Cho said. Harry nodded, and couldn't help but be reminded of two years earlier when he had asked Cho to the Yule Ball, and she had told him almost the exact same thing, only that time Cedric Diggory had been the one to ask her first. Then Harry thought of his and Cho's short-lived relationship the year before, and was reminded of why nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

**Author's note: sorry i know this was a suckish chapter:( everything just kind of ran together..i just needed to get rid of Cho and Hermione....i didn't really like having them but i wanted more than just two girls. haha. and thanks to Kolo14 for being the only reviewer so far in this story. So please follow this example and click that little review button down there!**


End file.
